Intoxicated: The 5 Immortals
by scythe's seranade
Summary: After being completely forgotten, Lucy decided to leave Fairy Tail. Never did she expect to come across a 120 million year old prophecy, concerning the people before the creation of Dragons! Determined to know more, she decided to set out on a journey to pursue this goal, but suddenly she finds herself in way over her head! And who is this 'creator?: (TEMPORARY HAITUS)
1. I'm the bad guy and this is a fairy tail

Not usually my style, but the plot nekos in my brain were rampaging.

Disclaimer: DO. NOT. Fairy Tail. don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 1- I'm the bad guy and this is a fairy tail

The story always goes like this- Bad guy (or girl) is defeated, almost killed, and then the good guys go home and celebrate, while the bad guys are left to die, suffer, and then are forgotten.

That is my life story in the present.

I am Lucy Heartfillia. I was challenged to a battle, against Lisanna, a girl that supposedly "came back from the dead" 2 months ago. Ever since then, I have become more and more of a shadow. Not even my teammates speak to me.

During the battle, she won. Didn't matter to me, I was already called weak by the closest people to me. One hit was all it took. No defense. I was broken already.

The people who I trusted to most, sacrificed the most, and loved the most forgot my name, and kicked me out of the team. Right when I'm bleeding on the border of unconsciousness.

It all happened about 2 minutes ago. I still can't move, she broke my ribcage and a few other bones. No one has even bothered to come out and say "Are you okay?" By the very least. I was always the girl to stay behind and help. I am dead to them now apparently. Which is ironic, the girl who just beat me was perceived to be dead for 2 years. At least they mourned. I am forgotten.

The loud cheers can be heard from the guild. Music, beer, laughter.

I want so desperately to cry. To do something. But the forgotten do not get pity. They don't get even a slight glance.

I see a flash of light in front of me, and Loke and Virgo are standing infront of me.

"What happened?! Why didn't you summon one of us?!" The Lion spirit rushes to my side and props me up on my back. Virgo holds a medical kit and a bunch of bandages and begins working on my injures.

"Hime, we saw from the celestial spirit world. Who did this to you?" Virgo asks, a hint of anger flashing across her normally calm and composed eyes.

"Thank you two." I whisper, coughing up blood. The copper taste fills my mouth.

"Come one lets go to the guild, you need-" Loke begins. My eyes snap open.

"No. Anywhere but there... please... bring me to my house..." I force out, before my eyes close.

* * *

*In Lucy's House*

Pain greets me when I open my eyes. I head the stove open, someone singing, a few other random noises, and someone holding my hand.

"You're awake. You scared us for a bit back there." The Lion spirit says. He helps me sit up, and I see all my other spirits around the room.

"How-"

"Celestial Spirits can summon themselves into the earth world. It seemed like no one was coming to help you, so I got some extra. We care about you, you know." Loke says. I see the rest of my spirts smile at me, Aquarius even.

"Thank you, everyone." I reply. I love my spirits.

Virgo and Aquarius helped me into the bathroom, and Aquarius even made me a bath. Lyra was singing on the counter.

"You guys didn't have to do this for me, I can manage my own-" Aquarius cuts me off.

"You are our master. It is our duty to protect you, and we didn't, so this is the least we can do. It is what we swear to do in our contracts, and if we fail, we suffer the consequences. I don't want to know that when you punish us, you were going easy because you were hurt." She says firmly.

"I am not punishing any of you, for whatever reason. I got hurt, my fault. You guys don't have to go nuts over it." I say, loud enough for the spirits outside to hear. "I don't know what your previous master did, but you guys are my friends, if not my family."

"We'll talk later. For now, just get better." Virgo cuts in. I step into the bath, which was perfect temperature.

I close my eyes, and enjoy the water.

* * *

This is defiantly a bit... Different, 'cause I don't usually like Lissana as the bad person. Experimenting. Tell me what you think please. Thanks!

See ya~!


	2. The world ain't as sweet as candy

Hi all! The plot nekos decided because I wasn't writing the next chapter fast enough, they'd eat my brain. It HURTS! So, I consulted with cooperative ones, and ta da!

Story Idea Neko 5: This humanoid idiot does not own Fairy Tail. If you sue, do you really want us contacting our friends?

Me: Now, now...

Setting Neko 1.5: Before this idiot of an author forgets, here are some review replies.

IceMaize- Thanks. I originally love the idea to begin with.

stiCyrocks425- Will do! Thanks for reviewing.

FabFairyFan- I'll try to lighten the mood as I go... Hope you like this chapter.

blissfulme- Thank you, thank you!

Axious- Here you go!

SecretMindOtaku7- Thank you! I'll try as often as I get the chance

Animala Swan- Thank you. It makes me happy that you like it :)

Thanks x 100 to all my wonderful readers.

So without further delay... Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The world ain't as sweet as candy

Lucy's POV-

Somehow, all my spirits are perfectly content in staying in the human world. Some go back to rest for a bit, but for much of the time, I have a full house of celestial spirits, fussing over every single thing I do.

Virgo has been cleaning the house every 2 seconds, Lyra contently sings in the background, Plue occupies my bed, and Loke (when he's not being a playboy and all) reads. Scorpio and Aquarius appear from time to time together. Recently, Scorpio gave me this sand zen garden thing that's supposed to be good therapy.

It's been 2 weeks, and I'm harboring 3 broken ribs, snapped left leg, and multiple scars etc. No one from Fairy Tail has come to visit either. Fitting. Most of the time I spend now is on my book, sleeping, or meditating. Capricorn and Crux said it would speed my recovery if I focused and practiced bits of magic here and there.

The sky shines today, the normal blue with a few clouds here and there. I'm sadly still inside, due to the fact I can't do much. Virgo offers me breakfast. She has perfect cooking skills.

I've come to the resolve that I'd go and train myself to be stronger the second I can walk. My spirits early agreed, and said they'd be happy to help.

I reach over to my night stand and grab my quill with some paper.

"Dear Mama,"

After everything that has happened, I come to the decision to train to become stronger. How are you and papa doing? Well I hope.

My spirits are currently taking care of me. Thanks to them, I'm almost better. I absolutely adore them.

I'll see you again, ne?

-Lucy"

I finish writing and place it in the box that has held all the other letters.

** Time skip to about 1 week later **

I walk into the guild as quietly as possible, sneaking up to the master's office before anyone notices. I knock, and after hearing a short reply, enter. He looks shocked after seeing the state of my body.

"Lucy. What brings you here?" He asks, sitting at his desk.

"Here to say goodbye. Ive decided to leave for a few years to train" Master looks extremely shocked about it, but continues by saying-

"I won't stop you. I sense you are more than willing to go through with this. But, at least tell me the reason why."

I inhale, and exhale slowly.

"It started when Lisanna returned. The whole guild was in celebration, and don't get me wrong- I am happy for her return. It's just- everyone then started to ignore me. Even when I tried to talk to them, they would ignore me. Then I was booted out of Team Natsu for being 'weak', and a replacement for Lissana. Finally, Lissana challenged me to a battle 2 weeks ago. These are my injuries. No one in the guild even bothered to bring me to the infirmary. My spirits brought me home. That it my reason." I nearly spat out, each word seeping in the anger I felt. Master was still processing. After a bit, he looked angry. Seriously angry.

"I can tell you speak truth. I will let you go, but are you coming back?"

"It depends. Can you remove my guild mark until then?"

"Alright. Just know, that you will always have a home here, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you master." I bow. He takes my hand and and chants something. The mark slowly dissipates into sparkles.

"One more thing. Please keep this a secret from the other guild members- or at least until they realize I'm gone please."

"Understoood... Goodbye." I hear him say before I close the door.

From now on, for all I cared was to turn my heart to steel and feed it to Gajeel at this point. No turning back. To bury the past and look onto the future.

* * *

What did you guys think? I'm sorry, I'm a bit spastic on updating and writing new chapters. But I am on fanfiction every day and do see your reviews. They make me happy...

Plot Neko 2: This humanoid girl will update soon, don't worry. Or we get snacks!

Me: ;-;

See ya~!


	3. It Begins- Found Prophecy

Hi all! I'm really really sorry for being so late and not updating for a while. I'm spastic on writing... And did you know that idea nekos hibernate?! So I was stuck for a while. Anyways, Back with a new chapter and awesome new plot ideas! ALSO, I pretty much changed the whole story in this chapter, so the title and description will be different.

Review Replies-

Guest 12/18/12- Thank you!

Animala Swan- Thank you! And... I guess here's your update!

rieai- Thank you, Thank you Thank you! I'm really glad you like it. I'm not spoiling anything~ but I'm going to try making this less of a cliché type. So thank you again for being patient with me.

Lucyheartfilla- Will do! I know it's been a while, but here :)

SecretMindOtaku7- Thank you, Thank you! I know I won't give up on this story, I got a killer idea for it (not meaning killer exactly...) and will TRY updating a bit more often.

ReianaA- Um... Won"t promise anything, but I'm glad you read this. Thank you!

*** (Disclaimer?) All cast of Nekos in scythe's seranade's brain: This humanoid life form does not own Fairy Tail. Thank you. (Japanese style bow) ***

Thank you all! On with my strange and hopefully good story...? XD

* * *

~At the guild~

That day, master look seething, emitting the extra-scary erza's-cake-was-stepped-on aura. Mad. No one knew why. Seconds Later, Team Natsu had come back from their latest mission. Success apparently.

"WE'RE BAAAAACCCK!" Natsu shouted, oblivious to everyone else in the guild. Most of the members were trying to avoid the master, purple scary aura flaring.

"NATSU! ERZA! GRAY! LISANNA! To my office, STAT!" His yelling shook the guild.

"Y-yes!" All four members squeaked, even Erza. No one had seen master this angry, not even during a fight. They scrambled after him as he walked up the steps.

Once they reached his office, Master slammed the door shut.

'Did they really forget Lucy?' He wondered.

"Do you notice anyone missing today?" Master asked.

"Let's see... Elfman, Cana, Gildarts, Laxus, Wendy, Romeo, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen are on missions. Why?" Natsu replied promptly, counting them off on his fingers.

"Anyone ELSE?!"

"I think Taki went out too..."

"Mira-nee went to buy Groceries."

"I see..." Master replied after a while of silence.

"If I may ask Master, why are you asking us this?" Erza spoke up.

"... Guild Attendance. I was wondering where all you brats where, that's all." Master replied, giving the carefree smile.

"You may return to the guild hall. Thank you."

All four turned to leave. Once the door shut once more, he was left to think.

'How could everyone just simply 'forget' someone like Lucy...?'

*Flashback Montage*

"I Love Fairy Tail!" a very beat up looking lucy said while being held by an enemy

"It's no fun without you guys..." She said while being pounded into the ground by Kain Hikaru.

Countless other images floated past.

'How...?'

* * *

"Oi. Four, Hurry up. We have little time... the other side will be attacking soon. Did you find the keys?" A cloaked figure said, sitting on a throne make of exquisite jewels of every shape, side and color. Under the black hood stitched with golden thread, you could see a color not yet seen by the eyes of man, flickering in the soft light of the room.

"One said that the Sacred Shine is alone. The Burning heavens, Elixir of Life, River of the Jewels, and Frost of the Skies seem to have a spell blocking them. None have fully awakened, but the first is close." Another clocked figure said. This one, in a light green robe sitting atop a floating cushion made of moss the rarest flowers. Her pale hands were decorated in vines that sprouted a flower here and then.

"Will they really take our place? It's been so many years... Immortality can be annoying. I haven't seen my love in such a painstakingly long time." Someone else said from across the room. This one's voice was as cold as ice, placed on a wicked looking throne made of ice. He wore a plain blue cloak with no sleeves. A single ring was placed on his finger. A sapphire gem alone adorned it.

"None of us have. Just a little longer... But this was our choice. To save them." A man sitting on a throne of Fire said. It burned, showing every single color. One would question how he wasn't scorched. He wore a red cloak, Patterns of fire adorning it here and there. It was sleeveless. Under the hood, eyes of fire that danced."

"Let's aim to be together again? I swear I'll find the 4 of you again. We'll see each other again. I promise." The last voice in the room said. Skin as light as the stars, she wore a pure white cloak that sparkled when she moved. Grey eyes that shone under her hood, black hair that tumbled out of it. Her Throne looked like it was made out of the stars themselves, linked by thin trails of light.

"It's a promise. The 5 in the rooms said, going back to whatever tasks they were previously doing."

* * *

*12:00 am, somewhere in the port town of Hargeon*

Lucy sighed. She was crashing in not the nicest hotel around, but a room none the less. With the money she saved up, she had enough to buy 2 ancient spell books from an old lady's yard sale. But something bothered her. While she was chatting with the old lady, she told Lucy a slightly disturbing story.

"Long ago, before the birth of Dragons and Zeref himself, Man used to live peacefully with what we call mythological creatures today. Magic was the secrets of the universe, and each person there had an infinite knowing of one magic.  
They were the "perfect people." But then after centuries pass, these people began to develop what we call the 7 sins- greed, envy, havoc, pride, lust, gluttony and wrath. After time, there was so much of it, these 7 emotions took physical shape, into human-like form, but as long as humanity harbored these emotions, they would continue to destroy the peace that was built since the birth of man.

After a while, it became to bad that the 7 sins had almost destroyed humanity. They were immortal. So, in a last desperate attempt, to fight the sins, 5 people were selected to undergo a experimental process- to become immortal and fight the sins for the rest of eternity.  
The five warriors were Sacred Shine, Burning heavens, Elixir of Life, River of the Jewels, and Frost of the Skies. Humanity cast their warrior and the 7 sins into a different dimension, said to watch over the people of the world.  
But on the 120 millionth year, humanity would have 5 replacements selected by the previous year. The original 5 would go and rest in peace, while the next 5 battle for 120 million years." The old lady had said. Lucy called out Crux, and to his calculations, the 120 millionth year was this exact year. Although she found it to be a child's tale, what if it was true? 5 people battling non-stop for 120 million years?! Unheard of.

But... what if?

Lucy collapsed on her and opened he 1st book she had bought. Her eyes widened almost immediately. A full detailed book on the exact happenings of the 5 warriors.  
'So... this book is 120 million years old?!' She mentally yelled.

Reading page after page, knowledge beyond understanding flowed into her.

"Forget Lissana and the Guild, I will find the truth about this!" She said aloud.

A bright light flashed, and was seen throughout the whole city, coming from the very same hotel Lucy was staying at. When the owner went to check in, no one was in the room.

* * *

Ta Daa~! I know this is extremely late, sorry! I decided to completely change the plot line. I changed the title, too. I hope you like the new plot.

I probably won't be around for a while, so I'm sorry about the wait.

See ya~!


	4. Screwed

Gah! I realize I haven't been around in a incredibly long time! Completely swamped in tests and stuff. My plot nekos then came up with about 50 stories in that period of time, so my head was a little fuzzy on where I was going with this.

Review Replies:

Cindy: I can't really decide weather that's creepy or nice, but thank you!  
Lost Idea Alchemist- It's a secret, but I hope it'll be twisted enough so you don't guess it. Oh, and about the PMing thing... ahaha, I don't actually know how to do it myself...  
rieai: Thank you! I hope it won't get confusing.  
Nance-chan: Thanks for reading, I know it's a bit of a skip between chapters 2 & 3. ReianaA- Here's your update, sorry it's so late! (... Did I just rhyme?)

On with my hopefully good story!

().()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 4- Screwed

Where am I...? Lucy thought, surrounded in seemingly never-ending darkness. When she stood, she could neither tell if she was standing or sitting, laying or hanging. Was the surface she was standing on even there?

Clumsily moving, she made her way in the first direction she knew.

'Move forward. I'm not going to get out of wherever-this-is if I stay here.' The blond told herself taking steps. Feeling to her belt, it seemed as if her keys and whip were still there, as well as the bag containing her books.

Remembering the events leading to her current predicament, she thought.

'Why did it seem like that light flashed when I asked to know the truth? Why can't I see anything?'

It seemed like days to Lucy, but truthfully, it was only a few hours.

Feeling tired with the lack of food, she decided to stop and lay down, using her bag as a pillow.

And if almost on queue, she wasn't there.

* * *

Looking up, she saw five thrones in front of her. And on top of each, five of the most dazzling beings she had ever seen, gods in here eyes.

The first, sat on an intricate stool of flowers and plants, weaved together. The greenest and softest moss seemed to adorn the cushion. The being who sat on top had porcelain white skin, almost like the snow that dusted the tops of the trees in the winter. Her hair was a brilliant forest green, small flowers woven into it. The girl wore a white, simple gown that stopped at her knees, and couldn't have been bigger taller than Wendy.

The second seemed he was sitting on a throne of flames, but they didn't scare her. 'Warm and kind, like home...' She thought. They blazed of every color. The person sitting on top had visibly tan skin, and wore a T shirt with pants. About the size and build of Natsu. Plain black pants that stopped at his knees, and sandals. Piercing fire-like eyes that seemed to dance with color and life, and red hair.

The third she almost had to shield her eyes to look at. Beautiful sparking gems of every color seemed to be imbedded into the throne, which looked as if it was made from branches of crystal, grown into the shape of a backed chair. The woman who sat gracefully on top had hair the color of silver, and eyes shone of a color Lucy had never seen. She wore a dress the color of sapphire, the same gem sewn into every fold of the dress.

The fourth seemed to radiate a cool freeze even being near. The throne was completely ice, spikes pointing in all directions. A raven haired male sat on top. He wore a simple blue cloak, and a silver band with tiny writing was around his finger.

The fifth and final person sat on top of a throne completely woven of stars. She had a black shirt and skirt on, star patterns lining it. Long black hair was braided behind her back, and her eyes seemed to shine like two tiny stars themselves.

Lucy thought she was in the presence of five gods.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia, yes?" The girl on the throne of flowers asked.

"Y-yes." The blonde replied, not really sure what would happen to her.

"No need to be frightened, we're not going to hurt you." The man sitting on the throne of fire reassured her.

Slowly, a cushion made of soft moss rose from under her, as well as a cup of steaming tea and cookies to rose from the ground. Thanking them, Lucy eagerly began to eat while the five talked to her.

"I am Aki of the sacred shine. The first warrior."  
"I am Blade of the burning heavens, the second warrior."  
"I am Midori of the Elixir of Life, the third warrior. Nice to meet you! "  
"I am Kin of the River of Jewels, the fourth warrior."  
"I am Runen of the freezing skies. Fifth warrior."

After introducing themselves, and Lucy eagerly eating the cookies, something dawned on her.

'It couldn't be... The 5 people from that legend that the old lady told me?!' Logically, that wasn't possible. 120 million years. That made Zeref look like a new-born.

"It' been forever since we last had anyone but us in here, so welcome!" Midori squealed. She ran up to hug Lucy, a flower seeming to unfold everywhere she stepped.

"Ah... Nice to meet you too Midori-san." Lucy said in slight shock towards the gesture.

"Your expression right now is priceless..." Runen was laughing from his throne of ice.

"If you're wondering, we all turn like... 120,000,001 this year. We're technically the people of legend you were hearing about." He continued, an amused smirk still gracing his lips.

'Not stripping constantly like gray, but sorta-kinda like him...'

"Hmm... So you're my reincarnation." Aki said from her throne of stars.

"... Reincarnation?"

"I believe I'm the first in history to see mine, or you." A wide smile gracing her lips.

"All life, when it dies will become a living being once again in the distant future. All of us here formally died 119,999,982 years ago at approximately the age of 18," (A/N: Yep, I used a calculator. I hate math.) "So our spirits have a chance to go into a new cycle. It seems you and I share a spirit." Aki finished.

Lucy had a expression of complete surprise. Like the just-got-smacked-in-the-face wake up call type.

"Ah... So almost like... You're me?" Lucy said, wide-eyed.

"Not quite. I was the creator the the stars, celestial spirits following. You mean to tell me you are not the ruler of the celestial world?" Aki raised a brow.

"R-ruler?! No way, that's mustache man!" The blonde said, quite startled.

Something seemed then to tick Aki off. "Damn you Sora... LU-cy not LA-ki! I left specific directions for heritage lines!" She said, very much so resembling Lucy when she was ticked off.

"Wait... Does that mean that the rest of the future that we tried so hard to prevent is currently upon us?" Kin stands, a jewel embedding into the floor the second she touched the ground.

"Who is the current princess?"

"I-I think Hisui the third..."

"Did all the dragons go poof on the year X777?"

"Natsu said something about that..."

"Did Fairy Tail promptly kick you out of the guild 'cause you were weak a few months ago?"

"Y-you don't have to put it so bluntly..."

"The sky is blue right? Doesn't change color?"

"Not to my knowledge..."

"Is Zeref a black mage?"

"Yup."

"Have you almost gotten blasted by Anocologia's roar before? Like on an island name Tenrojima?"

"That, I will never forget."

"Did you almost get turned into a clock by some ancient artifact?"

"Regrettably yes. Are you guys done interrogating me?"

The five other figures in the room looked at each other.

"Screwed." Then they all fell face-first off their thrones.

* * *

It's kinda short, I know. I have a lot of time this weekend, it's a goal to update this more often. I hope you liked, please review! Until next time,

- Scythe's Serenade


	5. As the Clock Ticks

Hi all, had an extra hour so thought I'd write.

Thanks x1000 to blissfulme, SilvermistAnimeLover, a random fairy, Pretzel101, Lost Idea Alchemist, and sabbs123 for reviewing, and to all the people who took the time to read this story!

Don't own Fairy Tail, just my strange characters and plot nekos.

Blade: Oi! Why aren't the cats strange? Why meee?  
Crypt: Go back to your realm. You's ain't supposed to be here.  
Blade: Who are you?  
Crypt: Ahh... Okay... you never saw me.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 5- As the Clock Ticks

Fairy Tail Guid Hall.

Same as you'd expect from Fairy Tail. Rowdy, loud, rambunctious and the usual alcoholic smell drifting through the air.

What wasn't explained was the unnoticed purple fog drifting around, densest in the guid hall. In fact, it was all over town.

Gildarts was walking back from his latest mission. Luckily, he hadn't sustained any serious injuries. A minor but grueling task: Perverted Vulcan infestations.

Walking through the long path the town had shifted into, he headed straight for the guild.

Immediately, he noticed the mist, getting denser as he walked closer to the guild. Looking up, none of the normal citizens seemed affected or seemed to notice. Casting as short protection spell, he proceeded.

Arriving, Gildarts felt a blast of the violet substance as he opened the guild doors. The fog was so thick he could barley see.

"Gildarts! You're back!" Natsu called from somewhere he couldn't see.

"Oi! I can't see! Where are you guys? What's up with all the purple fog drifting all over town?" He asked.

"You got something wrong with your eyes? I'm right infront of you." Natsu said, waving his hand infront of the older mage."

"Ah! Gildarts, welcome back. Come to my office for a minute will you? I have some paperwork for you." Master called from the stool he was sitting on near the bar.

"Paperwork? Seriously? I'm not Natsu." An angry shout was heard from the named person.

Gildarts noticed the stern tone used and followed. After earning some very strange looks from his guild mates after nearly tripping on everything on his way up, he closed the door. From what he could make out, the old man was standing on his desk.

"Down to business. You said there was a purple mist floating around town?" Master said.

"Yeah. And it's really really dense in here. Why can't you see it?" Gildarts asked.

"Must be concealment magic. Give me a minute, I'll go call Levy and Freed." Master left the room and returned shortly with the named mage.

"You wanted to see us master?" Freed asked.

"I need both of you to cast your strongest revealing spells." Master said, wearing a very serious expression.

Hesitating for a moment, then the two went to it. Levy chanted a few inaudible words and Freed drew various runes. After a short flash of light, a huge blast of murky dense mist was suddenly visible to all of Magnolia.

"What is this?!" Master said, suddenly unable to see three inches in front of him.

* * *

Somewhere.

Lucy watched as the five people in front of her had spontaneous panic attack.  
Kin made a fortress of various diamond around herself.  
Runen created a huge block of Ice and then sat ontop of it, hugging what looked like an snow-pillow.  
Blade then started slashing the ice with a fire sword.  
Midori decided to furiously cover everything in flowers, effectively burying all of them.  
Aki was suddenly curled up in a ball in a box made of stars.

"Ah... Everyone alright?" Lucy asked, unable to decide between laughing or being plain confused.

"We now have to push the final plan like... 200 million years earlier! Yay~!" Midori said in a sing song voice.

"Final plan?" Lucy asked, watching the quick recovery of the rest as they stood.

"So much to explain today... Kin, would you record this so I don't have to make another long speech when the others come?" Aki asked, Kin then forming a solid block of silver.

"Blade, you do it, I'm tired." Kin said, floating upwards and making a platform to lay on.

"Why me?! You're the only one who knows most of it! Get down here!" Blade said, waving his fist at the floating platform.

"Dammit! Why is she the only one who can fly?!" He shouted.

"If you weren't such and idiot, you would just remember to use the fire as a vortex and levitate, or you could ask on of us nicely to make you a structure to get there." Midori pratically sang.

"Why you..."

Lucy merely watched as the burning heavens then started chasing the elixir of life, who was successfully tripping him every so often with a tree root. Runen decided to make it snow around him, Kin was making jewelry with the stack of jewels she created, and Aki was sleeping.

'120 million years of just doing this...' Lucy thought.

"Ah... Everyone...?" The newcomer meekly said.

"Cookie~?" Midori ran up to her and popped it in her mouth.

"Thank you. Um, can you please explain what this plan is?" Lucy asked.

Aki then started floating down.

"We'll begin now."

"Before we first got here, I saw the future about 300 million years away. And by no means was is pleasant. I am able to consider the actions of all beings and how that will,affect the future, then gaining a rough idea what it will be like." She began.

Kin then joined. "It wasn't by any means pretty. Demon ruled the land, shades, and surface world looked like the apocalypse. Less than 1% of humanity survived to that day, and after 5 years of re-calculating every day, the scene never changed." She said, still tinkering with the metals that looked to form an intricate pendant with a heart-shaped saphire in the middle.

Crossing his arms, still looking slightly pissed, Blade continued. "When we were still mortal, we decided to fight. About 7 years into the calculations, some idiot messing with inter-dimensional magic, or the first teleportation magic ripped the time-space continuum fabric and mushed a hell with this world."

"And then the evil demon things ate lots of people~! So then I punched a bunch of idiots and then came up with the idea to seal the demons in another dimension and fight them for eternity~!" Midori sang.

"We're practically the seal. What you see now is sort of a 'resting' dimension, not actually what this place looks like. Outside, I'll make you go insane if you're not prepared. When you people in the normal time stream have exceptionally hard times, drought, plague, etc. it's stuff leaking out of here." Runen added. Lucy stared in shock. They had been fighting? All 120 million years?

Aki then started again. "The plan to be initiated was... Even though we are immortal, we are still able to die in battle. This dimension we've been fighting in will only last another 200 million years, as we originally thought, so our descendants would have picked it up. Unfortunately, when this dimension breaks, all hell will spill out into the main world AND the other world called edolas. With you being summoned here, it won't last 2 years." She said in a grave tone, eyes shining.

"Ah... Here's the hard part. Lucy Heartfilia, as my reincarnation, you are next to take on this task. When the other four guardians are found, our souls will have been exhausted and will be fighting our last battle. It pains me to say it, but you and the other four will fight in the real world to save humanity. Millions will die." Lucy nearly fainted. H-her? The practical NON-FIGHTER?! Her idea was always: stay back, don't get in the way, heal injuries. That was her idea of her standpoint in battle.

Fighting for millions? Immortality? No way. No waaaay.

"I know you are hesitant, but no other can face this task. My blood run through your veins, and you will inherit great power." Aki's voice almost seemed to flow like water, pouring our things, she didn't exactly want to hear.

"G-give me a second. I'm still getting past the 'You have to fight to save the world and edolas' part. Who would my fellow guardian be anyways?" She asked, breathing heavily on the intake.

"Ah... Let me see. We decided to have more guardians in hope of having larger attack force. Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon slayer, to be the Burning Hevans. Lissana Strauss and Wendy Marvel to share the role Elixir of Life. Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox to share the role of River of Jewels. Gray Fullbuster to be the Freezing Skies, and you to be the Sacred shine. I know you probably don't know any of these people, for it is very rare to come in contact-"

"No. Freaking. Way."

* * *

How'd you like it? I realize the end is a little predictable, but there's a future purpose for it. Please leave a review!


	6. The Gears Are Spinning

I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I had state tests this week, and they were really painful to get through.

As always, Thanks x 1,000,000 to blissfulme, SilvermistAnimeLover, GoldenRoseTanya, a random fairy, and Lost Idea Alchemist for reviewing, and to all the people who have favorited and read this story! It was a surprise to me that people liked it.

I own my guardians, adorable plot nekos, and the ever emotionless and unsocial freezing heavens knight. Hey Midori, should we put Runen in a suit of armor in the next chapters?

Midori: Yesss~! Have Kin make it! She'll put rose quartz! And it'll be shiny~!  
Kin: Pink or Green quartz Runen?  
Runen: *shrinking in corner*  
Midori: Ru-chan went to the land of purple lines!

XD Maybe I should have a chapter with Guardian Adventures/Bloopers... Review or PM me if you want one 'kay?

Here we go!  
_

Chapter 6- The Gears Are Spinning

Fairy Tail Guild.

Mass chaos was heard from all over Fiore. Screams, things crashing into each other, breaking, shattering. The guild hall was no different.

Master somehow stumbled out of his office, the other three mages following in suit.

"Shit! We've been discovered!"

"Oi! I thought you said this was really stupid guild! And where the heck is the Guardian of the Sacred Shine?!"

"Damn you Hex... We're going. We can't interfere, only kill the target. Satan said he's almost though the barrier."

"Who's there?! What did you do to Magnolia?" Gildarts shouted.

"Don't spill your coffee old man. We're gone in snap."

And simply, they vanished.

The Guild Hall was silent, and completely empty. No purple mist.

"Where is everyone...?" Levy murmured

"Get Down!" Freed shouted, noticing the black glowing runes running up and down the walls.

The explosion was heard throughout Magnolia. The plume of smoke rose sky high.

When they opened their eyes, all that was left of the guild hall was blacks streak marks, ash, and the four mages inside the green haired script mage's force field.

"What the hell?!" Gildarts roared, magic streaming out of him. Makarov looked like he could murder someone just by looking at them.

A cloaked figure flew down from the sky, cobalt magic aura flowing out of him.

"Damn Creator, I'm taking her now." A male voice boomed.

"Give me the sacred shine. The magic trail isn't wrong, the was in this insignificant mage guild." He said, arms folded at the chest. Ancient runes ran up the uncovered fore arms, glowing black like the ones at the guild.

"What have you done to my guild?!" Master seethed.

"Surely you know who the Sacred Shine is. Are you humans so stupid to not pay attention to the legend in front of you?" The figure said. A blood thirsty smile appeared from in the depths of the hood.

"What is this sacred shine?" Levy asked, shaking.

"Let me enlighten you. Each of those damned warriors should have their replacements now. She of the stars it the most vital." He said, enjoying every second of their confusion.

"You will pay for doing this to our guild!" Freed said, lunging with sword drawn.

Master was about to stop him, but it was too late. The rune mage was blasted back into the earth in one hit.

"The Sacred Shine is known as Lucy Heartfilia. As long as she lives, your wretched race survives. But don't worry, humanity should be gone in a matter of months. He laughed.

The script mage's eyes widened in recognition. Lu-chan? Where is she? Where's the rest of the guild?"

"We'll be returning your stupid mages now." A magic circle opened and the rest of the guild fell out, scarred, bleeding, burnt and eyes blank.

"Everyone! Levy screamed, running toward the growing pile of mages.

"Count your blessings. You'll all be gone soon anyways." And with another cruel laugh, he disappeared.

The four mages rushed to the rest of the guild. All breathing, but unconscious and shaking miserably.

"So much blood..." Freed whispered.

"n-no... No more fire... N-no more..." Natsu whimpered.

"It too c-cold... Let me out! Please!" Wendy cried.

"What the...?" A Sickly green rune was placed on the forehead of each mage.

"This may very well be the end of the world we know it as... Makarov muttered.

Somewhere.

Lucy had fallen asleep after talking with the warriors some more. She wasn't too happy with meeting her guildmates again, but she came to terms with her duty. With Midori's convenient power, a silk-worm blanket and moss pillow appeared for her use.

"Ah, that I wasn't expecting. She know the rest already. Blade said.

"I sense it in her, she doesn't like the too much either." Runen added.

"In coming! the Creator is almost through the barrier!" Kin said, looking through a screen.

"How long will it hold?" Aki said worriedly.

"Four months at best, and a few of us will still have to leave to push them back." She replied, creating crystals from her nervousness.

"Shit! The vitals of the rest of the guardians aren't doing too well. Their power hasn't awakened yet, so they shouldn't be traceable!" Blabe shouted.

"You realized we're screwed right~!"  
_

Meh, I realize I'm late, sorry again. I'm seriously trying to update faster. Review please! Thank you all for reading.


	7. The Pendulum Broke

Hi all. I realized the last chapter was a bit short, so I here's an attempted longer one XD

Thanks x 1,000,000,000 to all the people who reviewed: blissfulme, Serena Heartfilia, GoldenRoseTanya, Madeline-chan09, Dunyahu and Lost Idea Alchemist!

Also, thanks to everyone who favorites, and whoever takes the time to read this!

* * *

Chapter 7- The Pendulum Broke

Magnolia Hospital.

There wasn't even a guild left to base operations. Most of the guild was still unconscious, but some resilient people, (ahem, Natsu) were awake and really pissed. The guild was housed in a large room, lined with beds of unconscious mages.

"Let me at them damnit!" Said fire mage yelled, comical flames coming from his mouth.

"Calm down Natsu! How are you all so injured! We saw you disappear for only a few minutes! There are scars, ones that would take months to leave!" Levy shouted.

"W-what're you talking about?! We've been gone and tortured for like... 4 months?! D-din't you guys notice we were gone? Like, the guild should have been totally empty!" The fire mage sputtered, looking rather scared.

"Master!" Freed said running up to the mini-wizard saint, "All the guild members except Lucy Heartfilia are accounted for."

"Lu-chan is missing?" Levy asked shaking slightly.

"I was going to proceed with a memory extraction to see what happened." The green-haired mage said.

"Proceed." Master said in a grave tone. Gildarts was seen in the background tying bandages and hitting on some of the female nurses, then being slapped.

Freed ran around tapping all the mage's heads, leaving runes on each. When he was finished, a large screen appeared in the center of the room, and started playing the collective memories.

It seemed to be the day master was on his mission as Levy recalled. Gildarts hadn't returned from his S-Class mission yet, and the Raijinshuu seemed to be on a mission with Laxus. Levy was out shopping. So in all, the four mages that witnessed the explosion weren't present.

Suddenly, black glowing runes, the very same that were used to obliterate the guild appeared under the feet of all the mages present. Freed identified the to say "Fall."

And sure enough, they fell into the magic circles. The picture changed.

What seemed to be multiple people waking up, the first thing in sight was hooded figures in black robes.

"Mm... they're going to be here for a while... So why not make the most of it?" One  
of the hooded figures said.

"Just don't kill them." A passive voice said, a metallic ring to it.

"Let me go! What the hell are you doing with us?!" A very Natsu-like response was emitted. The guild members seemed to be isolated into different rooms.

The next scenes were plain horrifying. Torture, blood, screams, and hooded figures was all the screen showed for the next five minutes. To save them from watching all of it, Freed sped up the showing time. By the end of the film, Freed said the time spent was about four months.

"How is this possible? They were just here yesterday!" Levy said, verge of tears. Gildarts, (with two slap marks on each cheek) looked like he could murder someone.

"This must be reported to the magic council. A whole entire guild, our guild, of over 50 mages was tortured for more than four months and no one noticed. Other guilds may be targeted." Master said, gritting his teeth. His brats, his children were tortured, and for so damn long. And he hadn't even noticed they were gone.

The rest of the day was spent with white rooms, and mages waking up, some completely terrified. It took some a full hour to understand that they weren't being tortured anymore.

"How is it possible that I let this happen! Someone punch me!" Erza deadpanned, suddenly standing up. As she did, her gut wound re-opened.

"We're not going to do that Erza..." Gray sweatdropped. He was as pissed as everyone else, but at the same time, he was as hurt too.

During the hours that people were getting up, Makarov and Gildarts managed to identify a few things.

1. Time of torture was aprox. 4 months  
2. All tortures/jailers wore hoods of black color  
3. Commonly used names were Hex, Satan, and Creator 4. Natsu was now devouring everything in sight due to mal-nutrition

Around the 7th hour at the hospital, almost everyone was awake and groaning. Many had been shocked at the loss of the guild, and all has sustained injuries so that they couldn't move too well. Master had gone off to the Magic council and left Gildarts in charge. (Who had mysteriously disappeared as well.)

Wendy, being one of the fastest to recover was at that point running around healing injuries. Porlyusica had come down from her house in the woods to help heal mages.

"Lucy's missing?" Erza asked, frowning. Levy had just informed her.

"They said something about her being 'The Sacred Shine'. I was just about to research it, but I was wondering if you guys knew." The bluenette replied.

"They beat me up majority while I was unconscious. I do not know." Titania said, grimacing slightly.

"Lucy's missing?" Natsu asked, hobbling over. The loss of his partner worried him.

"We can't afford to look for her now, not with everyone injured here. We have to hope she's alright somewhere." Levy said, looking dejected at the loss of her best friend.

* * *

Somewhere.

"The vitals have stabilized, but what the heck happened? And why couldn't we sense them?" Aki said anxiously."

"What happened?" Lucy said, just waking up. A small yawn was emitted. She got up and stretched.  
Blade was sequently chasing Midori as she laughed and waved his sword at him. The blonde mage laughed at their antics. Aki, Kin and Runen were discussing something in deep thought.

"Welcome back." Aki said with a small smile. Lucy walked over and sat down.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" She asked, noticing the serious expressions.

The three looked at each other uneasily. Kin spoke up. "The other guardians, though we do not know how, seem to sustain great injuries, possible results of extended periods of torture. We only just sensed it now."

"Tor...ture?" Lucy asked nervously.

'Why should I care?' She thought, 'They hurt me... But at the same time, they're my family, I can't _not_ care.'

"How long?"

"Four months judging on injury basis."

This shocked her, beyond whatever feelings she had as of current. Subconsciously, she rubbed her guild mark. As much as she may have hurt, four months. _Four months of torture to her family_.

"I-I need to go back. Levy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Master... I need to see them." Lucy said shakily.

"I know you want to go, but your powers have awakened. You'll be a target, and the damn creator kills anyone in her way. Your friends will be more of a liability." Aki said, putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"B-But I-I need to go... What if... What if something happened... I wasn't there..."

And for the first time in a long time, Lucy cried.

* * *

Meh; slightly longer-ish. Well, I didn't wait a full month to update. State exams, finals, concerts, and tests are seriously annoying. I hope you liked it! Review please!


	8. HIATUS NOTE

Hi all. I realize it's been about 4-5 months since I've done anything. Finals, SATs, Camp, etc. I should have said it earlier, but his story is on temporary **hiatus**. (due to my lack of time to do anything.) So sorry! I'll be back around August. I'm writing from... Across the country from where I _actually live. _I still sneak reading some fics in between classes though. -.-

Well... If anyone actually reads this, thank you for cooperating with me. (Or you could send me a PM and complain about it...)

Bye!


End file.
